This invention relates to a digital signal reproducing system, such as a rotary-head digital audio tape system.
Rotary-head digital audio tape (R-DAT) recording and reproducing systems use rotary-heads to record and reproduce digital signals in and from magnetic tapes. Known R-DAT systems tend to be unreliable during high tape speed reproduction for search.